YuGiOh! UhOh Theyre Loose!
by Starfish6
Summary: Pretty much what happens when me and one of my friends get sucked into the world of YuGiOh! Warning: Swearing and minor violence.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh! related people or things... I don't own Jody either... she owns herself... I own me though! Oh ya... and I don't own Oreos... Unless... I own the Oreos I buy from the store... ah, whatever. I just don't own them.  
  
~Starfish = SF~  
  
SF - **sitting at home on her couch, eating Oreos**  
  
Jody - **walks into SF's house** Hi! ^_^  
  
SF - Ummm... hi?  
  
Jody - **sees the Oreos** Are those... OREOS?!  
  
SF - **eyes widen, hides the Oreos behind her back** Nu!  
  
Jody - I saw them already... I know you have them.  
  
SF - That you do... that you do... **pulls the crushed Oreos out from behind her** Grr... STUPID CHEAP OREOS!  
  
Jody - O.O;;;; Ummm... well, they do get crushed if you... ummm... **shrugs**  
  
SF - Really... HEY!  
  
Jody - **jumps half a mile in the air, surprised** Ya? O.o  
  
SF - YU-GI-OH!'s OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________^  
  
Jody - YAY!  
  
SF - **sighs** I wish we could be in Yu-Gi-Oh!...  
  
Both - **magically disappear**  
  
SF - O.O **blinks** Where are we? **turns and sees Yami standing behind her** AH! I KNOW YOU!  
  
Jody - **looks over** OH MY GAWD! IT'S... IT'S... YAMI BAKURA!  
  
SF - **blank stare**  
  
Jody - **looks over at SF** Ummm...  
  
SF - **eyes widen** BAKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **glomps him**  
  
Y. Bakura - O.O Get off of me mortal!  
  
SF - NEVER! **spots something and drops Y. Bakura**  
  
Y. Bakura - o.o;;  
  
SF - It's... It's... It's... It's... IT'S... SETO!  
  
Seto - O.O Who the hell?!  
  
Jody - **looks in the opposite direction** It's... It's... It's... It's... IT'S...--  
  
SF - **cuts Jody off** NO COPYING! That phrase is trademark... **glares evilly**  
  
Jody - FINE BITCH! IT'S MY JOEY!  
  
Joey - Your... Joey?  
  
Jody - Yes! ^_^  
  
Joey - o.o;;;;;  
  
Seto - **tries to sneak away**  
  
SF - WHERE THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOIN?!?! **grabs Seto's arm** I luuuuuv you... ^______________^  
  
Seto - Greeeeeeeat...  
  
Y. Bakura - **laughing and pointing at Seto uncontrollably**  
  
Seto - Oh, quiet... Hey... **pushes SF's hand away** Leave me alone!  
  
SF - **starts crying uncontrollably** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Jody - Now look what you made her do! **goes up and slaps him**  
  
Joey - I think I like her...  
  
Jody - Yay! ^_^  
  
SF - **still crying... gets really loud**  
  
Seto - I can't take it!!!! **walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, looking disgusted at himself**  
  
SF - **stops crying** YAY! ^___________^  
  
Jody - Thank God she shut up... You gotta watch what you say around her.  
  
SF - Heeeeeeeeeeey! What's that supposed to mean!?!? **starts to cry a little**  
  
Seto - I see what you mean...  
  
Jody - I'm sooooooorrrrrrrrrry! ^_^;;;;;  
  
SF - **stops** That's oki! ^____^ **hugs Seto**  
  
Seto - O.O Can't... breathe... **gasps for air**  
  
SF - ^___________________________________^ **doesn't seem to notice**  
  
Seto - **pulls away, taking big breaths**  
  
Joey - Heeeeeeeeeeeeey... Lookie here, Kaiba's got himself a lil girlfriend! ^_^  
  
Seto - Why you... --  
  
Jody - **evil glare** Don't you think about it.  
  
Seto - Oh, but I am thinking about it.  
  
SF - O.O **confused**  
  
Jody - Instead, why don't you think about my fist going up your -  
  
SF - LEAVE MY SETO ALOOOOONE! VIOLENCE IS NOT FUN!  
  
Seto - You're right, it's not...  
  
Y. Bakura - Yes it is! And so's world domination!  
  
SF - O.O............. I luuuv you! ^__^ **glomps Seto**  
  
Seto - You say you "luuuv" him but yet, you glomp me?  
  
SF - Yesh... That is correct! ^___^  
  
Y. Bakura - O.O Too... cute... Must... wash out eyes...  
  
SF - **has a strange attraction to mean/disturbed men** Heehee! You're funny Y. Bakura...  
  
Y. Bakura - o.o;;; No I'm not.  
  
SF - YESH!  
  
Y. Bakura - NO!!  
  
SF - YESH!!!  
  
Y. Bakura - NO!!!!  
  
SF - YESH!!!!!  
  
Everyone except SF - **blown away** O.O;;;;;;;;  
  
SF - HAHA! You guys are funny...  
  
Yami - Heeey... Doesn't anyone love me?  
  
SF - I dooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ^________^  
  
Jody - Me too!  
  
Joey - I thought you loved me...  
  
Jody - I do! ^_^ **hugs Joey**  
  
Joey - ^_^  
  
Seto - **looking at SF, mumbles "player"**  
  
SF - That was MEAN! **starts crying. likes mean guys... but not guys that are mean to her**  
  
Seto - .. Nevermind...  
  
Jody, Joey, Yami and Y. Bakura - WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto - NEVERMIND!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami - You don't need to yell! Geez!  
  
Seto - -_-;;;; **smacks his head**  
  
SF - **stops crying and goes over to Seto** Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!  
  
Seto - ...........?  
  
Joey - Someone ACTUALLY CARES about KAIBA?!?!?!?!  
  
Jody - Scary, isn't it...  
  
Joey - Yep... o.o;;;;  
  
SF - But... but... I don't want him hurting himself... That's mean that no one cares... HE IS A PERSON YOU KNOW!  
  
Seto - Ya... A person with ears that you just blew straight off my head!!!!!!!  
  
SF - O.O Sorry...  
  
Seto - It's ok.  
  
Joey - KAIBA SAYING IT'S OK?!?!?! I GOTTA GET THIS!!!! **pulls out camcorder and starts recording**  
  
Seto - **he's... BLUSHING?!** Oh shut-up mutt.  
  
SF - ^_____^ Yep yep yep... Joey's a mutt! ^_______^  
  
Joey - **frowning** But... everybody loves the cute huggable me...  
  
SF - NU-UH!  
  
Seto - **grinning** I think I like her.  
  
Jody - Well... WELL... SETO'S A GREEDY HEARTLESS MEAN... BASTARD!  
  
Seto - **blinks** So?  
  
SF - **sniff** Don't say that about my Seto!  
  
Jody - Truth hurts! XD  
  
SF - -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Yami - **sniff** No one's fighting over me...  
  
Y. Bakura - Stupid Pharaoh... Maybe if you gave me the puzzle...  
  
Yami - I told you! NO!  
  
SF - O.O No to what?!  
  
Yami - -_-;;;; Not that...  
  
SF - You mean NO ummm... what to call it... queerness here?  
  
Yami - Nope! ^_^  
  
SF - YAY! Finally!  
  
Mokuba - **comes running up** Hi big brother! **sees SF** Who's she?  
  
SF - Me...?  
  
Mokuba - Ya.  
  
SF - I'm me!  
  
Seto - -_-;;;;; Her names... er... What's your name?  
  
SF - Why, it's Starfish of course!!!!! ^_________^  
  
Seto - Starfish? What the fu-  
  
SF - Nu Seto, nu nasty language.  
  
Seto - What the fuck kind of name is Starfish?!  
  
SF - I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP WITH THE FUCKING BAD LANGUAGE, DAMMIT!  
  
Seto - Quite a nasty mouth... I really like her! ^_^  
  
Joey - KAIBA?! DID YOU JUST SMILE?!  
  
Seto - Ummm... no? Shut up mutt.  
  
Joey - Ok... Hey wai-  
  
SF - ^______________________________^  
  
Everyone - **looks at SF**  
  
SF - ^______________________________^  
  
Yami - Why are you so happy?  
  
SF - Cause I got married to Seto in the real world, and now, I can REALLY get married to him!!!!!!! ^________________________________^  
  
Seto - Who said I wa -  
  
Jody - I'm so happy for you! You'll make a great couple! ^_^  
  
Seto - But I di -  
  
Joey - Ya! I agree!  
  
Seto - The thing i --  
  
Mokuba - But big brooooooother...!  
  
SF - SHUT UP! IM SICK OF YOUR "BIG BROTHER" SHIT! LEAVE SETO ALONE YOU FUCKING FREAK!!  
  
Mokuba - **sniff** That was-  
  
Jody - Go Star!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey - FINALLY! I've been waitin forever for someone ta get that brat ta shut up.  
  
Seto - -_-;;;;  
  
Yami - Oooooh! Can I be the priest?!  
  
SF - Yeppers! You bet! But... not until I tie Mokuba up and... er... I mean... get Mokuba seated................ **innocent look** ^___________________________________________________________________^  
  
Jody - I'll get the rope... er... I mean... awwww, fuck it. I'll get the damn rope.  
  
Seto - Finally.  
  
SF - ???????  
  
Seto - Everyone's been nice to Mokuba... I've always wanted to just strangle him...  
  
SF - Then why do you save him from Pegasus?  
  
Seto - Cause I got paid to.  
  
Mokuba - But big broooooooooooo-  
  
SF - SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Seto - CAN IT!  
  
Jody - I SECOND THAT MOTION!  
  
Joey - Hey... that must be why you're so rich...  
  
Seto - ???  
  
Joey - You probably got paid a LOT to save him... That's why you have so much money, Mr. Moneybags.  
  
Seto - Shut up mutt.  
  
SF - But is that why you're so rich?  
  
Seto - Yep. ^_^  
  
Joey - Did Kaiba just say... "YEP"?!?! THEN SMILE?!?!  
  
Seto - No!  
  
SF - Nope, he didn't.  
  
Joey - O.o;;;;;;;; **confused**  
  
Seto - **sees that Joey's confused** Now that's a sight you see every day...  
  
SF - Heheh... I luuuv your rudeness.  
  
Seto- It's not rude, it's the truth.  
  
Jody - Kaiba, instead of making fun of Joey help me throw your brother in the dumpster.  
  
Seto - **mumbles** Whatever. **just stands there**  
  
SF - I get to push the dumpster off a cliff, right?!  
  
Seto, Jody, and Joey - Sure.  
  
Tea - **appears** That's not nice! Friends are friends and friends are supposed to be friends and friends don't -  
  
SF - What the fuck?  
  
Jody - Point is?  
  
SF - Point is she needs to take a trip with Mokuba... over... a certain... cliff... er... FUCK YOU TEA! **coughs**  
  
Tea - Saying that to friends is unfriendly and if friends become unfriendly than friends and friends -  
  
Joey - AH! **can't take it anymore, shoves Mokuba and Tea into the dumpster and shoves it over the cliff**  
  
Everyone - **cheers**  
  
Voice from the bottom of the cliff - ... and friends don't throw friends off friendly cliffs unless those friends do it in a friendly wa -  
  
Seto - **throws a huge rock off the cliff** I can't stand her friendship talks... they make absolutely no sense at all!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~  
  
SF - Well everyone, how was that chappie? ^_____^  
  
Yami - Great but... I wasn't in it much.  
  
Y. Bakura - Me either...  
  
SF - But... Yami... I don't know what you were doing but... Y. Bakura... you were plotting world domination.  
  
Y. Bakura - So I was...  
  
Jody - Don't worry! You'll be in the next one!... Maybe...  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Mai, and Malik - But we weren't in it at all!  
  
SF - Dun worry! You'll come in soon enough!  
  
Pegasus - I wasn't in it either!  
  
Jody - Oh, and we're not planning on it either, you gay faggot! ^_^  
  
SF - SHUT THE FUCK UP JODY! We are putting him in it... we have to torture him! ^________________^  
  
Jody - You're right! What was I thinking?! **evil grin** ^_^ Hey... wait... Star... why do you get the bigger smilies?!  
  
SF - Cause... cause... cause... cause... CAUSE... IM SUGAR DRUNK!! ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________^  
  
Jody - Riiiiight...  
  
Seto - I can't believe I smiled...  
  
Joey - Me either...  
  
Seto - Shut up, mutt.  
  
Joey - Oka - ... HEY! That's mean! Stop calling me that!  
  
Seto - But it's fun.  
  
SF - ^________________________^ Stay tuned for the next chappie, and remember the 4 R's! Read, review, and be respectful IN your reviews.  
  
Jody - But that's only 3 R's...  
  
SF - Your point is? ^________^  
  
Jody - **sigh** -_-;;;;;;;;; R + R. 


	2. Bathroom Of Doomie

SF - Welcome to chapter 2 of our... slightly... awesome ficcy! ^_____^ Remember, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so BACK OFF! ^____^ Heheh... We dun own the weakest link either... or Magic Knight Rayearth for that matter.  
  
Jody - Nope, nope! ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
We left off with Seto Kaiba throwing a boulder onto Tea because she wouldn't die.  
  
Jody - I don't get her speeches either... they scare me.  
  
Joey - **pats Jody on the back** Same here. ^_^  
  
SF - ^_____________________________^  
  
Seto - What are you so happy about?  
  
SF - Mokuba and Tea are dead! ^________^ Let us celebrate!  
  
Jody - **walks over to the edge and shouts** YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK... GOODBYE!  
  
Joey - Heh... I love that show!  
  
SF - O.o You get "the Weakest Link" here?  
  
Seto - I can get any channel imaginable.  
  
Joey - Duh... You're Mr. Moneybags.  
  
SF - **blank stare... blinks** Ummm... Joeeeeeey??? ^____^  
  
Joey - Uh... ya?  
  
SF - Weren't you GOING OUT with MAI?  
  
Joey - Oh... ya, well, ya see, the thing with that is... she's a stuck up, selfish little bitch.  
  
Jody - Yay! ^_^ That's why I love you Joey! SF - **laughing like a maniac**  
  
Seto - **joins SF and starts laughing**  
  
Joey - What? What's so funny?  
  
Voice from behind Joey - **coughs** So, is that what you really think?  
  
Joey - Ummm... yes?  
  
Mai - Well, I got news for ya Joey... I'M DUMPING YOU, YOU TWIT!!!  
  
Everyone - **blown away** O.O  
  
Jody - **cough** Skank **cough**  
  
Seto + SF - **still laughing**  
  
Mai - Goodbye, Joey. **turns around and leaves**  
  
Yami - **was holding it in, but can't anymore, starts laughing** You have to admit Joey, that was funny!  
  
Y. Bakura - Yes... it was mildly funny when you called her a bitch and she was about to strangle you... But I would've called her a whore.  
  
Seto + SF - **finally stop laughing**  
  
Joey - **looks at SF** You knew she was right behind me, didn't you...  
  
SF - **starts laughing again** **wipes tears away from her eyes cause she's laughing so hard**  
  
Joey - -_-;;; I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Yami - Hey... ummm... We've been standing here forever...  
  
SF - **blinks** Ya... and... where is here?  
  
Jody - **shrugs**  
  
SF - **coughs** Ooooh! I know! Me and Seto were supposed to get married!!  
  
Yami - That's right! ^_^  
  
Seto - But I still never ag-  
  
Everyone - **ignores him**  
  
Y. Bakura - **missing**  
  
Jody - Where's Y. Bakura???  
  
SF - **randomly walks off, finds a house and wanders in** Hmm... **wanders into the bathroom and sees Y. Bakura and Malik under a blanket in the bathroom** O.O What are you doing?!  
  
Malik - O.o ... IT WAS HIM! **runs out**  
  
Y. Bakura - O.o . **runs out**  
  
SF - O.O  
  
Everyone Else - **comes in**  
  
Yami - What is it?  
  
SF - O.O  
  
Seto - What's wrong?  
  
SF - O.O  
  
Jody - SPEAK WOMAN!  
  
SF - Bakura... and Malik... I think... I'm gonna hurl...  
  
Joey - O.o Umm... **sees a piece of paper on the ground, walks over, and picks it up, reading it out loud** "To take over the world we must: 1) Get money, 2) Run an... ice cream shop?  
  
Everyone - O.o What the-? Nova (from Magic Knight Rayearth) - **walks in**  
  
SF - O.O What the freak are you doing here?  
  
Nova - I heard Hikaru was here...  
  
SF - No you sick, nasty, psychotic bitch.  
  
Nova - **shrugs and walks off**  
  
Jody - O.o What the fuck was that?  
  
Everyone - **shrugs**  
  
SF - MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!  
  
Everyone - O.o ????  
  
SF - **shrugs** Felt like it.  
  
Everyone - o.o  
  
Jody - We must find Y. Bakura and Malik before they... er... "take over the world".  
  
SF - You mean fucking embarrass their mother fucking selfs.  
  
Jody - Er... riiight...  
  
Yami - Okay, let's split up to search! ^_^  
  
SF - MY WEDDINGS RUIINNEEDD!!!!!!  
  
Seto - **rolls his eyes**  
  
Yami - The team... er... leaders can be Starfish and Jody. I'll go with Starfish! ^_^  
  
Joey - I'll go with Jody.  
  
Jody - YAY! ^_^  
  
Seto - Starfish... I still don't get that name...  
  
Jody - Neither do we. O.o  
  
SF - We need someone to go with Mr. And Mrs. WHEELER over there. -_-;;;  
  
Joey - O.o;;;;  
  
Tristan - **randomly walks up**  
  
Jody - Tristan can come! ^_^  
  
SF - Ewwww... Tristan's a fruit spoon.  
  
Joey - He's my friend!  
  
SF - "Friend"?  
  
Joey - O.o... No.  
  
Yami - **brings out a bowl of wet noodles**  
  
SF - YUMMY!  
  
Yami - Want soooome? ^_^  
  
SF - YA! ^______^  
  
Yami - **hands her the bowl and pulls out his own**  
  
SF - **takes a bite** O.O  
  
Everyone - ????  
  
Yami - What's wrong?  
  
SF - They're... WET!  
  
Seto - Duh...  
  
SF - THEY KILLED POOR INNOCENT WATER TO MAKE THESE NOODLES!  
  
Everyone Except For Yami - O.O  
  
Yami - THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!  
  
SF - Yes! Tis! **throws the bowl**  
  
Yami - **throws his into a nearby ocean** GO HOME POOR WATER!  
  
SF - Tis a sad ending...  
  
Yami - Yes... Tis...  
  
Everyone Except Yami And SF - O.O;;;;  
  
Random Announcer Dude (RAD) - What will happen to the bowl thrown out to sea? Will they ever find Y. Bakura and Malik? Why do they have Chocobos? And who is this 'Kemi' girl? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
SF - This ain't Dragon Ball Z... O.o;;;  
  
RAD - Well, excuuuuuuse me!  
  
SF - Did you fart?  
  
RAD - O.o;;;;  
  
SF - R + R ^_______^ 


End file.
